


Yarn

by Elenhin



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen, Yarn, bad kitty, the attack of the yarn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot based on a line from the One Word At A Time series by the ever talented Aramirandme81  Given to me as a challenge. </p>
<p>The word was Yarn, </p>
<p>The line was:“Hold this.” Ingrid says and before he can protest Anders is left holding a massive amount of unwound yarn. Ingrid returns less than five minutes later to find Anders completely tangled in the yarn with a half guilty half pleading expression on his face.</p>
<p>“I swear, all I did was sneeze and it just jumped me.”<br/>Ingrid walks up to him and flicks his ear. “Bad kitty.”</p>
<p>And this is the attack of the yarn....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yarn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/gifts).



Yarn

 

Yarn: “Hold this.” Ingrid says and before he can protest Anders is left holding a massive amount of unwound yarn. Ingrid returns less than five minutes later to find Anders completely tangled in the yarn with a half guilty half pleading expression on his face.

“I swear, all I did was sneeze and it just jumped me.”

Ingrid walks up to him and flicks his ear. “Bad kitty.”

 

He could not really help it though, really. He had not exactly been happy to find himself standing with the yarn around his hands. He had meant to get something to drink. Preferably something with alcohol in it. Then Ingrid came out of nowhere and dumped the yarn on him.

  
Much like Dawn’s aunt, but she would never just leave him with a heap of yarn like that. She might come to enjoy their company she said, and she always had her knitting with her when she did. Only she didn’t make him sit and hold it, she came with the yarn already neatly wound into balls or skeins.

 

They were much easier to handle that way.

 

He did not know where Ingrid had gotten the yarn, but he had the feeling it had been lying around somewhere for sometime becuase dust floated from it up into the air.

 

He found himself wriggling and scrunching up his nose trying to ease the irritation from the dust.

 

He thought he had succeeded and had just relaxed again when the sneeze came, overpowering him and causing him to jump so that he nearly dropped the yarn.

 

Fumbling he tried to save it, grabbing at it so it would not fall onto the floor.

 

He had no idea that yarn could be so slippery. It slid down his arm and so he jerked his hand up and a loop of it slid off and fell towards the floor while another loop continued to slide down his arm. Taking a step forward he found it tangling around his foot, and when he straightened he nearly lost his balance.

 

It had wrapped around his foot and ankle and trying to gather the rest of the yarn close he bent to untangle it, only to find falling over his shoulder and down his back. Reaching over his shoulder more fell, and firmly tied his elbow to his body.

 

He nearly lost his balance as he raised his free arm and the yarn tightened around his knees, making it an actual danger to even try to move.

 

If he raised his arm he would start wavering and nearly topple, if he lowered it, it would tighten uncomfortably around his throat. The yarn down his back under his shirt irritated his skin in a ticklish way that made him squirm.

 

His shoelace had become untied but firmly lodged in a tangled mass of yarn that was pulling the toe of his shoe upwards so he was balancing only on the heel.

 

If Ingrid found it hard to understand how such a mess could come from a simple sneeze, well, then he found it equally hard himself.

 

It really had jumped at him, there was no other way to describe it. The yarn had lured him into a false sense of security with the even loops that draped gently between his hands. Then after just one simple sneeze it had jumped him and brutally attacked.

 

The muscles in his thighs were cramping from the awkward and very uncomfortable position he was forced to stand at, and now his ear stung too from the way Ingrid had flicked it.

 

Pouting he gave her a look of misery, calling him ‘kitty’ was not very nice either.

 

“Now don’t move while I try to sort this out, the last thing I need is for it to tear,” Ingrid stated as she started slowly finding the end, and then with great care started rolling it into a ball as she untangled Anders.

 

In the meanwhile all he could do was stand there, swaying gently and sweating.

 

The problem was she stirred up more dust…

 

The End

 

Please comment, the Cricket is hungry... 


End file.
